Drowning
by kmmi95
Summary: Effy is drowning in guilt and misery at the news from Cook that Freddie is dead, but someone saves her from it, but who saves her? And is Freddie really dead?
1. Chapter 1

"No, no, no, no, no, no" Says a quiet voice in the silence that had just spread over the party being held in the shed. Then a sound registers with your ears, it is not a sound you have ever heard before, it is a horrific scream, a scream where you can physically hear in the sound of a heart shattering, of a world ending. I wasn't until about 2 minutes later I registered the sound was from me. I looked around, Pandora was crying, shaking against Thomas, JJ was stood in a shocked silence, his body sliding down the wall the he had jumped back into when Cook had pushed open the door leaving the room in silence. I then spotted Cook all eyes had been on him when he said in a quiet voice that was still so easy to hear  
>"Freddie's dead." He was dripping blood from a part of himself, but he was not bothered about that. It seemed Katie was though<br>"Cook why are you bleeding?" She said, the only sound apart from her voice the sobbing coming from people.  
>"The bastard who killed Freddie tried to kill me too."<br>"Who was it?" Asked JJ in a stricken voice.  
>"Some git called Dr Foster." It was then my world ended, I was running before I even realised it. I had no idea where, just away, far away.<p>

I ended up at the lake; the lake where Freddie had dived in swam after me and told me he loved me, kissing me in the middle of the lake. That was the first time he had ever said he loved me. I watched the faint outline of the lake, it being blurred due to the amount of tears falling. I stood up, and jumped into the lake, keeping my head just above the water, feeling it over around me, before I sunk underneath the watery edge and waited for the darkness to claim me so I could be with him again. Instead of hearing the beating of my own heart echoing in my head I also heard, a voice. A voice that whenever I heard it made me feel safe. Freddie's.  
>"Effy no, I'm not worth it." It said, I chuckled slightly,<br>"Yes you are, you are worth my life, you have saved it enough." I said  
>"Why do I deserve to have you die for me?" He asked,<br>"Because you are dead because of me, Doctor Foster was my Doctor, I told him all about you, this is my fault." I replied, my voice catching. The tears still pouring down my face.  
>"You always told me that we were together forever, that there was no life for you if I left, but left me Freddie, How can I keep strong and positive, keeping myself okay, when the person who I love was murdered by the person who was working to make better?" I breathed a deep sigh,<br>"I can't do this." And with that I let myself fall into the water, forcing my head to stay under it.


	2. Chapter 2

He was terrified, stood waiting for her to come up out the water, to see her black head of hair bob on the surface, his mind getting more and more frantic. Finally he went running in, the water going all over, splashing around him as his feet hit its surface. He reached near her and dived in, pulling her into him a in a lifeguards swimming position, thanking his mam mentally for making him take swimming lessons. He dragged her onto the lake side, onto dry land, although it took a bit longer than he would have expected, his lack of strength slowing him down. He turned her over, her hair fanned out behind her head, he face turned up to the skies, although Effy could see the stars above her head, as her eyes were closed. He knelt over her, one leg on either side of her too still body, and placed his hand on her chest, locking them together like he remembered being told all those years ago in a first aid class at school one time. He pushed down on her chest, making water escape from her lungs, making the heart he longed for so much beat, making the blood run around her veins. He bent down over her face and pressed his lips to hers, not in the way he had envisioned doing it, but pushing his life into her body. He repeated this over and over; he kept going even when he could not feel his arms. But he would not give up on her

"Effy don't you fucking dare die on me!" He shouted, while he pressed down her chest once again, starting the rhythmic movement again.  
>"I need you Eff, I bloody love you!" He shouted again, it was if her body reacted to those words, her eyes flew open, he body arching off the floor into his as her body coughed and spluttered trying to get the remaining water out of her lungs. He jumped off her, using his arms to support her as she sat up trying to cough. After a few minutes of coughing, whilst he simply sat there rubbing slight circles on her back; she was leaned against him, breathing deeply.<br>"Thank you." She said faintly before she went limp in his arms again, fainting as her body caught up her.

He burst through the doors, after running with her on his back all the way to the hospital.  
>"Help me, please." He shouted. Straight away there was a wheel chair put next to him for him to lower the passed out Effy into.<br>"She drowned, I did CPR, but she passed out and I brought her here and..." A doctor had placed a hand on his shoulder.  
>"You brought her to the right place; you have done the right thing." He nodded slightly.<br>"What is her name?" asked the Doctor  
>"Effy, I mean Elizabeth Stonem." He said, not used to saying her full name.<br>"Okay" said the Doctor  
>"And yours?"<br>"Freddie Mclair"


End file.
